Devil's Design
by Bubblegum Kisses
Summary: Final part of AU series. Sixteen years after Joshua's death, the Winchester's lives are turned upside down, a tradgedy strikes and a new generation of hunters rise and fight for their family.
1. Chapter 1

**Theme: Drama, Angst, Supernatural**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. Bubblegum Thai and Myself create Lola, Maggie and other original characters to this fiction.**

**Authors Note: This is the final installment of our AU series. I'd like to take a quick moment to say that writing this series was so much fun. My best mate and I shared a lot of laughs and a few sad moments creating them. We both hope you enjoy reading it as we did writing it.**

**Devil's Design**

**Chapter One:**

Running his hand over his dark shaggy hair, Sam Winchester leant down over the side of his son's crib, gently pulling up the small and multi-coloured fleece blanket to the sleeping child's chin, his wisp of dark hair flittering slightly in the breeze of the movement.

The fifty-seven-year-old father looked down proudly at his child, tilting his head to one side, watching as his chest rised and fell rhythmically,

"Ella…" He called softly over his shoulder. A young raven-haired woman with beautiful olive skin moved up behind him, sliding her slender arms around his waist, hugging him tightly from behind,

"Yes Sam?" She whispered,

"Are you sure he'll be alright with Dean and Lola while we're away?" He asked gently, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Ella chuckled at her husband, turning him around in her arms, looking up into his ageing face,

"We're are only going for a weekend…we need some time away. It was very kind of your brother to offer to look after Cody for a couple of nights. He'll be fine." She reassured, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, "You worry too much."

Sam smiled weakly,

"I know…I just…you know me…I just like to be cautious." He murmured. She nodded, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly,

"Relax…" She soothed, "Cody will be fine and you and I will have a great time." She grinned. Sam nodded as she pulled out of his arms, wandering back out of the nursery.

The front door of the large Winchester house slammed shut as heavy footsteps stomped through the house towards the lounge. In a blur of perfectly quaffed auburn ringlets, the television remote was snatched from the arm of the sofa, turning it off before throwing it back down again into a nearby armchair,

"Hey!" Came the angry protest of teenage Duncan, his brown hair cut long and shaggy, gelled into a surf-style, "I was watching that…" He moaned from his position on the couch, looking up at his mother curiously,

"Duncan John Winchester," Lola began breathlessly, "Would you like to explain to me why I just spent twenty minutes on the phone to your principal?"

Duncan looked away with a shrug,

"Because he's a jackass." Duncan muttered,

"What's going on…?"

Lola looked up to the doorway that lead to the kitchen to see Dean standing there, frowning in confusion,

"Duncan got in a fight today." She told him simply. Dean scowled,

"Hey! You didn't tell me that! How come I didn't get a call from the school?"

"You did." Duncan replied dryly, "You weren't in."

"Can we PLEASE get back to the point?!" Lola fumed, "Duncan punched another kid at lunch today."

"Did he deserve it?" Dean asked with a smirk,

"Dean!" Lola exclaimed in shock,

"Yes." Duncan answered smugly, crossing his arms over his chest, "He was totally ripping the piss out of the B.O.C.!"

"Language!" Lola exclaimed, about to continue,

"Dude! No way!" Dean gasped, "Classic!"

"That's what I said…and then he told me to get with the times so I popped him one."

"Oh good grief…" Lola sighed, placing her face in her hands in despair,

"Damn strait!" Dean beamed, "High five." He said, holding up his hand. His eighteen-year-old son slapped his palm into his fathers, the pair grinning at one another, "You should always stand up for what you believe in."

"But NOT to the extent where you hit someone over music!" Lola growled, "That is ridiculous…and besides…that stuff IS pretty out of date…"

Dean rolled his eyes,

"Ignore your mother…" He muttered, "She never had very good taste to begin with."

"That's true, I married you after all." Lola joked with a smirk before turning a very serious face on her son, "Duncan…I am really disappointed in you. That was not how I raised you to solve problems. I'm suspending your driving privileges for two weeks, I hope you like getting the bus to school." She beamed sarcastically,

"That is really unfair…" Duncan mumbled,

"Yeah…" Dean agreed, "C'mon honey…you're being a little hard, aren't you?"

Lola arched an eyebrow before making a small, amused sound, shaking her head,

"Well comments like that aren't going to change my mind…" She commented, walking out of the room a lot calmer than she had entered, looking thoroughly satisfied with herself. Duncan looked up despairingly at his father,

"Dad…" He moaned, "Do something."

Dean threw his hands up into the air in defeat,

"You know I have no control over stuff like this…" He sighed, "You know your mother." Duncan huffed loudly, blowing a strand of stray hair out of his olive-coloured eyes, "Y'know…you wouldn't have that problem if you got a haircut."

"Whatever dad…" Duncan drawled,

"You're going to end up looking like your uncle Sam." Dean warned,

"I'd rather be that than bald."

"I'm NOT bald!" Dean said firmly, "I am SO not bald…" He could be heard muttering to himself as he stalked out of the living room, "Where's your sister?" He called over his shoulder. Duncan shrugged,

"How should I know? I'm gonna guess…the mall?"

Carrying yet another basket of laundry, Maggie walked into the kitchen, which had been invaded by teenagers,

"Hello love," She cooed, kissing the short-haired brunette lightly on the cheek, "How was school today?"

"Well," He began, "The usual…y'know…classes…kids…oh, and Duncan got into another fight. The WHOLE school saw."

"Ugh…" Maggie rolled her eyes, "Was it about music, Adam?"

Adam nodded,

"Yep. His terrible taste in music."

Maggie sighed heavily,

"He's just like his father…" She mused before grinning at the second teenager, a red-headed girl who sipped tentatively on a can of diet Pepsi, "Hi Jamie." She smiled, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much…y'know…just hanging out…" She mumbled, staring at the table top,

"Having problems with your dad again?" Maggie asked gently stroking the smooth hair of her niece out of the sixteen-year-old's face. She nodded a couple of times,

"You know how it goes…dad and Duncan get on so well…and I just don't fit it…I wish my parents were normal like you and uncle Ryan."

Maggie laughed softly,

"I'm far from normal…" Maggie soothed, "But why would you want to be normal and boring? You've got a great heritage to be very proud of and your parents love you very much."

Jamie sighed heavily,

"I know…" She sulked, "But…when you were young, didn't you ever want to just be normal?"

"Well…sometimes…but I was so happy to finally have a family that I didn't really worry about being normal." Maggie admitted, "I know your uncle Sam thought about it a lot. He would be good to talk to if you're feeling down about this kind of thing."

"There's not really much to say. Most girls in my grade are worrying about colleges and make-up and having a date to the prom…my dad thinks I should be worrying about weapons training and how to dig up a corpse, which I've got to say is pretty gross!"

"Oh…well I was always told I was too fragile to do that…though I did get to shoot a load of stuff."

"Oh my God! You're just like them!" She sobbed, "I have a freak family…great…so much for fitting in at school…" She grumbled, snatching up her bag and storming out of the house.

Maggie looked to Adam helplessly,

"Oh dear…" Adam sighed,

"Has she been like this all day?"

"Try all semester, mom."

"Oh…maybe I should call Lola."

"I wouldn't. Very bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because everybody loves having that awkward conversation with their parents…almost as fun as the sex talk." Adam remarked sarcastically, "Which…by the way…I do NOT need…"

"Oh…" Maggie frowned, "W…why?" She asked cautiously, "Do I need to know something…?" She asked slyly. Adam shook his head slowly,

"No mom…you can breath…" He sighed, "Uncle Dean explained…YEARS ago…"

"Right…" Maggie rolled her eyes irritably, "That man…he'll be the death of us all…"

Adam grinned, closing the chemistry textbook in front of him,

"Well…I'm gonna go study…"

"Do you need any help…?" Maggie called half-heartedly. Adam glanced over his shoulder with a smirk,

"No thanks mom…" He beamed before disappearing up to his bedroom. Loud soft rock soon drifted down the stairs through the closed door. Maggie slumped into the stool her son had been sat in, staring down at the soda can that Jamie had left behind,

"Of course you don't…" She mumbled, "Damn…I hate having a gifted child…I feel so useless…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The front door of the large Winchester house slammed shut for the second time that afternoon, Jamie, white earphones firmly planted in her ears, the volume turned up as loud as it could go, had returned home from school in yet another thunderous mood,

"Jamie." Dean said as he popped his head around from the kitchen, "Jamie!" He said again, louder, "JAMIE!" He yelled, approaching her irritably before grabbing her shoulder and spinning him around, "Jamie!" He repeated,

"Woah! Dad!" The pale-skinned girl growled, holding her arms up defensively, "You're invading my personal bubble!"

"Personal bubble?" Dean frowned before shaking his head, "Where've you been?"

"I was at aunt Maggie's place."

Dean blinked,

"And what? Aunt Maggie doesn't have a phone these days?"

"What do you care?" Jamie asked, walking passed her father towards the kitchen,

"Hey! Come back here!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Duncan asked, emerging from the living room, "Oh…hey Jay." He beamed at his sister,

"Duncan," She greeted with a short nod, opening the fridge door, "Nice to see you got home in one piece."

"You saw my fight?"

"No…why would I waste my time watching you behave like a performing monkey, dancing for the crowds? I've got better things to do."

"Hey!" Dean snapped, marching into the room, "You do not talk to people like that in this house."  
"Alright…I'll go outside and say it." Jamie smirked. Duncan laughed, which only riled their father up even more,

"Don't humor her…" Dean grumbled,

"Yeah Duncan…you'll give the old guy a heart attack." Jamie muttered, sipping at her can of Sunny Delight. Lola walked in, throwing Jamie a warning look,

"I heard that." She said sternly, "Whatever attitude problem you've got going on today I want it to end. Go upstairs, take a bath, get changed, we're leaving for Adam's art show in two hours, I want everyone looking their best…this includes you, Dean."  
"Art show?" Duncan grumbled, "No one said anything about another stupid gallery viewing. I've got plans for tonight."

"You've got no car." Lola reminded him, "This is a family event, we're all going. Your Uncle Sam's going to be there, we're all going. End of conversation."

"But…"  
"I have had just about enough of you today, do you want to push for a month on that driving ban?"

"I've had enough of Adam's stupid art! The guys a talented genius! Big deal! I've killed two demons and like a dozen spirits! No one ever passes champagne around for me and talks about how great I am."

"You're not going to win this." Jamie replied, "You might as well save your breath."

"Jamie's right." Lola agreed, "You're not getting out of it, I don't care if Britney Spears is in town!"  
"Who?" Duncan asked with a frown,

"…Okay, I just showed my age…never mind…"

"Okay…so…you have everything?"

"Sammy…relax…" Dean sighed, placing his hands soothingly on his younger brothers shoulders, "Nothing bad is going to happen to Cody. He will be fine. Lola and I are not going to leave him outside. We can handle ourselves and we have raised two perfectly respectable troublemaker teenagers! Cody will be fine for one weekend. I'll teach him how to hold a gun!"

"…Dude…not funny…"

"Relax! I'm joking! He'll be fine! I'll be watching him every minute! I swear!"

"Well, you'd better." Sam warned,

"Of course…now go and have your romantic weekend away!"

"Yes." Lola agreed as she approached holding tightly onto baby Cody, "You need it."

"What're you saying?" Sam joked, "Do I look old and tired?"

"Just old." She grinned, "You're going to be late."

Sam sighed heavily, leaning down to kiss his sons head before kissing Lola's cheek,

"Thank you." He told her, "I owe you guys."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah…" Dean agreed, "What else is family for if not to palm off your children? You've got mine next weekend."

"Yeah right…" Sam snorted, "There's not enough sedative this side of Michigan to get me to take on your kids."

"Will you stop worrying?" Ella teased as she came to collect him, "The taxi's here Sam, we've loaded it up…let's go."

"Okay…" Sam sulked, taking a deep breath, "I'll call when we land."

Lola nodded,

"Will you relax?" Ella breathed, "What's the worst that could happen?"

The three Winchester's exchanged knowing looks, falling into an awkward silence.

Lola knocked gently on the white door, a glossy vintage Metallica poster tacked to its perfect ivory finish. Not getting a reply, she let herself in to see her teenage son sprawled on his bed, arms crossed and tucked beneath his head, eyes closed with large black headphones covering his ears.

Sighing heavily, she settled in the edge of his bed, sliding his headphones off with a gentle smile,

"Hey…" She whispered,

"What's up?" Duncan asked with a frown,

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry...about earlier I mean…" She breathed, "For yelling. I get so mad because I see so much of your father in you."

"What's wrong with that?" Duncan asked with a frown,

"A lot." Lola replied bluntly, "I love him dearly, but your father is not the best role model for you and your sister. If you carry on the way you are, I'm scared you're going to wind up in a lot of trouble. And I have had enough of hauling hot-headed men out of prison for one lifetime."

"Dad's been to jail?"

"Yes. Many times."

"Woah, cool!"

"No. It's not. Trust me, you don't want to be like your dad. Not even he wants to be like him. You don't need to be your father."

"But I don't see what's so bad with that! Look at everything dad has! He has a home and a career and a family…"

"Yeah…and do you know the price he had to pay for all of that? Do you know all the crap that he had to go through just to get you and your sister? Do you know how many times I've come close to losing him and how many times he thought he'd never see me again? Is that the kind of life you want? Do you want to always be scared that something was going to take away your loved ones just because of your job?"

"You and dad have done great things…I just…I want to follow in your footsteps."

"I appreciate that…I really do…but your father has fought so hard to keep you and your sister safe and away from all that evil…do you really want to risk it all for that?"

"Mom…please…I know it's dangerous…but…but knowing what's really out there, how could I possibly just sit down and have a normal life?"

"Your uncle Sam did it."

"I am NOT Uncle Sam…and I'm not dad either…" He huffed, "I want you to see me for me and have faith in me and my abilities. Let me be who I want and love me for that."

"I do…I just worry…I mean…do you really wanna be balding in your forties like your father…?"

"Dad started going bald in his forties?" Duncan asked with a grin, propping himself up on his elbows to look at his mother. She nodded with a smirk,

"Oh yeah…"

"Ouch."

"Receding hairline…" She smiled, "Stress."

"Hm."

Lola suddenly enveloped her son in a tight hug. He reciprocated the hug, equally as tight,

"I love you so much…" She whispered, squeezing her eyes closed, "I worry about you so much when you go on those hunts, if it wasn't for your sister, I'd go too."

"Don't worry about me, mom. I'm stronger than you think…and I promise you…one day, I'll stop all this and I'll do my best to make you proud."

"You already make me proud." She whispered, "More than you could possibly ever know."

Duncan smiled, pulling back to look her in the face,

"So does that mean I can have my driving privileges back?"

"Nice try…" She laughed, gently slapping his cheek with her fingers playfully as she rose from the bed, heading for the door,

"Mom…?"

"Hmmm?" She turned around to look at him,

"I'm sorry about fighting at school."

Lola nodded,

"I know." She beamed, continuing towards the door, "But you still have to face the consequences."

"I know."

"I love you." She smiled, closing the door behind her,

"I love you too mom." Duncan replied as the door clicked behind her.

With a satisfied smile, Lola moved towards Jamie's room where Dean loitered in the doorway, chatting away. Placing her arms around her husband she looked happily from his face to her daughter's which was illuminated by her laptop screen,

"Everything alright?"

Jamie turned and grinned,

"Sure is mom…" She sixteen-year-old beamed, "Dad was just helping me with some homework,

"Maybe I should check it…" Lola cringed, walking across the room, leaning down beside her daughter, her face peering into the screen, "That's wrong…" She pointed out, "As is that." She giggled, throwing Dean a look as he watched her with a smirk from the doorway, "What're you looking at me like that?"

"I'll tell you later…" He replied slyly, turning away from Jamie's bedroom door, ambling off. Jamie let her headrest upon her mother's shoulder,

"Mom…?" Jamie began carefully,

"Hmmm…?"

"How're you so normal?"

Lola laughed loudly,

"Normal? Me?"

"You're the most normal person in this family."

"Uh…no…that's your uncle Sam."

"But you're pretty…y'know…normal…when you go to parents night, you wear nice clothes and talk normally and you don't carry a knife with you everywhere…or rock salt…or a shot gun!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air,

"I do carry a gun though…" Lola answered honestly, "Jamie…whatever you want to be in life, I just want you to be happy."

"So you don't care if I'm not a hunter?"

"Care?" Lola asked, "I'd be thrilled! Knowing that you're as safe as you can be. The things your father teaches you…he just wants you to be prepared because of our family history, y'know?"

"I know…" Jamie sighed, "I just feel like an outcast."

"God…you and your brother couldn't be any different…" Lola chuckled, shaking her head, "Your dad, he means well. He just wants to make sure you know to handle yourself. We'll love you regardless."

Jamie smiled,

"Thanks mom." She sighed.

Later that evening, Dean sat on the giant soft black sofa, his head lulled back against the cushions, mouth parted slightly as he snored away. Lola was curled beside him, watching him sleep was she stroked his face adoringly,

"I love you…" She whispered to him. Even though he was graying and wrinkles had appeared at the corners of his eyes, he was still the same man she'd adored for more than thirty years,

"Love…you…too…" He mumbled sleepily, fidgeting slightly as his head rolled sideways, another loud snore rumbling around the living room. She smiled contentedly, glancing to the white baby monitor as the lights jumped, Cody's quiet little sobs emitting through the speaker,

"Sounds like somebody's awake…" She mused, pulling herself up from the couch to check on her young nephew. As she walked along the hall, she passed Duncan's room, the unforgettable sound of Led Zeppelin from Duncan's room clashed with the chart dance that emitted from Jamie's room opposite.

Opening her bedroom door, Lola hurried to the travel cot, though as she did, baby Cody smiled up at her innocently. As Lola bent down to pick him up, suddenly the bedroom door slammed closed behind her. She whirled around, a sickening feeling settling in her stomach as the smell of sulphur wafted through the room,

"Oh God…" She whispered, taking in a deep, steadying breath, "Dean…" She whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Dean's eyes opened with a start, sitting up strait in a cold sweat. He couldn't remember what he'd dreamt of, though he knew that he'd been scared. Terrified, in fact. He looked down to his side to see the blanket Lola had been wrapped up in discarded on the seat beside him. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was late, and the house now dark savor for the flashing images of the television screen. He switched off the television, trotting up the stairs to bed. The hallway was eerily quiet as he walked towards Jamie's door, out of habit, pushing it open and peering inside to see his daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed. He turned and did the same with Duncan, satisfied with what he found. He continued on to his bedroom, frowning to find it dark and empty apart from baby Cody,

"Hey buddy…" He whispered to the child as he walked to his side of the bed, flicking the bedside lamp on. He turned, beginning to unbutton his shirt, though as he did, he became frightening aware of the lamp he'd only just turned on flickering rapidly. He turned, praying that it could be a fluke though he reached behind him, pulling his gun from his belt to hold out before him nervously.

Drip.

He glanced quickly around, wondering what the dull tiny thud had been and where it had come from.

Drip.

Another one. Dean looked at the floor and then to the bed.

DripDripDrip.

Three in quick succession. Dean edged closer to Cody, though as he did, realization hit him like a tone of bricks. He quickly looked up, letting out a loud yell as he dropped his gun,

"NO!" He cried, horrified to see his wife pinned to the ceiling the same way his mother had been, the trademark cut across her stomach, the blood spreading like spilled wine on a tablecloth. Before he had time to move, she was engulfed in bright orange flame that spread quickly, "LOLA!" He yelled again, tears rolling down his face as his heart wrenched. Footsteps thundered down the hallway, Duncan and Jamie appearing in their pyjamas at the doorway,

"Dad!" Duncan gasped,

"OH MY GOD!" Jamie screamed, looking at the ceiling, "MOM!"

"Duncan!" Dean yelled, scooping Cody up and handing him to his bare-chested son, "Take your cousin and go!" He said sternly. Duncan stammered slightly, his eyes now transfixed on his mother in the center of the ceiling, which was now entirely aflame, "GO!" Dean yelled, pushing his son by the shoulders. Duncan did as he was told, running down the hall with his baby cousin wrapped in a blanket. He ran down the stairs and out into the garden, stopping only at the mailbox. Turning he looked up to his parent's bedroom window, a bright orange light illuminating the entire window. He swallowed hard; his father had always told him the frightening story of how his grandmother had passed away, though now everything felt like a dream. The window exploded, glass shattering everywhere on the dark lawn, illuminated in a patchwork of orange from the fire and white from the full moon.

He wanted to run back inside and help his father, though with no one in sight yet, he knew he couldn't abandon Cody. He watched in horror as minute after slow minute ticked past and neither his father nor sister emerged from the house that was slowly beginning to burn to the ground. Suddenly, through the smoke covered doorway his father stumbled, Jamie in toe as he dragged her from the house, kicking and screaming,

"NO!" She shrieked, fighting to get back in the house, "No! We can't leave her!" She sobbed as Dean hoisted her up in a fireman's carry, jogging across the lawn towards his son. Jamie pounded her fists on her father's back, crying and screaming as she did so. Dean dropped her to the floor, having to grab onto her to stop her running back in,

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!" Dean yelled in her face, holding her firmly by the shoulders. Jamie sniffled,

"You left her…" She hissed, "You left her in there to die. You should've saved her dad…that's what you do, isn't it? Save people. Why couldn't you save mom?!"

Dean fell quiet as she finally gave in, falling to her knees on the sidewalk. People were emerging from their homes now to watch the house burn, the emergency services with their flashing blue and red lights steadily poured in. Dean felt a blanket wrap around his shoulders as he was led away from the burning building.

Maggie pushed through the crowds of people frantically as a policeman attempted to hold her back behind the barrier,

"No…please…" She begged, "That's my brother's house…Dean Winchester. Please…I…I need to see him!"

"Alright…" The policeman sighed, letting her through. Firemen were ambling everywhere, carrying hoses as the thick smell of burnt wood and plastic hung in the smoky air. Maggie looked every which way, desperately searching for her brother or his children and as a group of firemen and policemen cleared, she saw him, sat on the curb beside his mailbox, hands on the back of his neck as he stared down at the ground between his knees, hunched over in his clothes stained from the black smoke,

"Dean!" She gasped, rushing over to him, planting herself beside him, "One of your neighbors called and said you had a fire…are you okay? Where're the kids?! Is everyone okay?!" She asked, though he remained silent, refusing to move a single muscle while she talked, "Dean! Please say something!" She pleaded, touching his arm. Slowly, he lifted his head, his cheeks moist from the fresh tears that were pouring from his eyes His bottom lip quivered as he took in a breath,

"She's dead…" He sobbed, "I…I couldn't save her this time…" He continued on shakily, his voice broken from crying. His bloodshot eyes shook as he took in another sniffling breath, "Lola's dead, Maggie…"

Maggie's heart felt like it stopped as she gathered her broken brother up in her arms, pulling him tightly against her chest, his sobs loud over the gushing of the water hoses.

Sam's heavy footsteps echoed as he raced down the brightly lit corridor, the early morning sunlight flickering on and off his face as he blasted past the windows. Looking up he read the greeting sign for the pediatrics ward, he pushed open the large double doors and darted up to the reception desk, "Cody Winchester, my son Cody was brought in last night." He said to the nurse breathlessly,

"He's down the hall in intensive care." The curly haired thirty something barley got out a sentence before the frantic father sped off again, his eyes darting from left to right, scanning every sign until at last he came to the large swing doors which led to the infants unit, He stopped in the doorway, searching for a familiar face. Finally he spotted Maggie sat in a chair next to a small clear crib. He darted over his sister, catching his breath as he did so, He looked down at the gurgling babe, his sparkling hazel eyes looking back at him,

"Thank god." Sam breathed as he stroked his son's bare chest, a thin wire attached to a beeping monitor, stuck to his soft skin.

He turned to his sister, satisfied that his son was happy and safe, Maggie looked up, her eyes red with tiredness and tears, She rose from her chair and hugged her brother in a tight embrace,

"Is Dean okay?" Sam asked, feeling Maggie shaking in his arms,

"As good as he can be." She admitted,

"W…what?" Sam asked cautiously, "Why? Maggie, what happened?"

"It was the demon again." Maggie began shakily as she sat back down to steady herself, Sam crouching in front of her, peering into her face curiously, "It was after Cody," Sam looked quickly to his son before back to Maggie, "Lola…she…" Maggie began to cry again, "…Sam, she's dead."

Sam's face drained of all colour as Maggie's words settled in his mind. He blinked back tears, sniffing slightly as he looked back down to Cody,

"Where is he?" He asked, looking back to his sister,

"Upstairs." She breathed. Sam nodded,

"Ella's on her way. There was only one seat available on the first flight, she wanted me to come…I…I can't believe this…" He whispered, "I knew having Cody was a mistake…I'm never going to get away from it, am I?"

"Sam…please…" Maggie begged, "Whatever you do, keep this to yourself…Dean…he's…he's in a bad way. They're talking about putting him on suicide watch."  
"No." Sam said firmly, "That's not Dean…just…we just need to give him a couple of days…he'll be fine…he'll get through this."

"Sam…" Maggie began, "You know that's it going to take more than a couple of days for him to get through this."

"You're wrong." Sam said defiantly, "I should go and see him, are you going to be okay here with Cody for a little bit longer?"

Maggie nodded,

"Sure." She smiled,

"Thanks Maggie."

"Sam…just…be careful what you say…please…"

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Sam stood in the doorway of his brother's room, watching on in sick realisation of how close he'd come to losing his older brother. Before him sat Dean, his back turned to the doorway, a nurse fussing around him with bandages. Sam caught a glimpse of the slightly tanned skin covering his brother's spine and ribs, nauseated at the sight of the blistered and scarred flesh, a deep and violent shade of red. His eyes quickly darted to the surrounding sheets, blood smeared from the burns, marring the snow white cotton. Dean raised his arm as he was asked by the nurse and Sam turned away, holding back tears as he saw that his brother's right arm was just as covered with the angry looking wounds as his back had been. Sam knew that Dean was well and truly a broken man. Usually the elder of the two hid his feelings behind his flirtatious attitude and jokes, but today he remained in a cold, locked-away silence as the nurse moved around him. There was no cheeky smile or glimmer of mischief in his olive eyes as the nurse leant over him to secure the bandages. Finally, he was spotted by her, she smiled weakly before looking back to her patient,

"You're all done Mister Winchester. Buzz if you need anything."

Dean failed to acknowledge her as she paused for a few seconds to wait for an answer before turning to leave. Sam backed up, letting her exit the room before stepping in quietly, his smart black shoes treading carefully on the shiny tiles of the hospital room floor,

"Dean…" Sam whispered. Dean refused to move, staring numbly at the floor beneath him. Sam walked around to sit in the chair beside his brother, settling into it quietly, studying the elder man's face, "Dean it's me. Sam."

"…Hello Sam."

"Dean…I'm so sorry!" Sam gushed, "I…I really am…I'm so sorry about Lola." He rasped, feeling tears roll down his cheeks, his hands tightening on the arms of the chair,

"It's weird…" Dean murmured, "When someone you love dies…all you can think about is all the things you said wrong…the things you shouldn't of said. They block out the things you actually did right. They block out everything about her."

"Dean…"

"If it wasn't for Jamie, I wouldn't of left. I wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to leave her…there." He remarked coldly, "But Jamie…she wouldn't leave either! It's one thing to die, but not my daughter. Not another innocent life."

"No sacrifice is too great, Dean. Lola knew that. If Dad taught us anything, it was that."  
"It wasn't YOUR wife that died last night!" Dean growled, looking up into his brother's eyes angrily,

"I know what you're going through."

"Don't. You don't have any idea how I'm feeling right now."

"She wouldn't want this for you, Dean."

"Tell me something…when Jess died, how many times did you just want to scream at people to shut the hell up?! No one knew Jess like you did. No one knew Lola like me. I wish people would stop telling me that they understand. No one could possibly understand." He fumed, before sighing heavily, "How's Cody?"

"Cody's fine, Dean. How're Duncan and Jamie?"

"They went back to Maggie's with Ryan. Jamie's a bit banged up, but they drugged her to the eyeballs and sent her on her merry way."

"Is Duncan alright?" Sam asked gently,

"As good as he can be, considering."

"If you need anything Dean, I'm right here for you." Sam whispered,

"The one thing I do need right now, you can't do. So why don't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Dean…" Sam began,

"Seriously! Dude! Just leave me alone!" Dean snapped before lowering his voice, "Go back to Cody…you should spend as much time with your loved ones…you don't know what's going to happen."

Sam was about to protest when his phone rang,

"Hello?" He answered, turning his back on his brother, "Ella hi…" He breathed. Sam glanced over his shoulder to his brother in time to see the elder sibling throw him a withering look that chilled the lawyer to the bone. With a sad sigh, he knew he wasn't going to win over Dean tonight. He nodded a farewell before heading out of the door, listening to his phone as he did so.

They stood at the water's edge, the gentle waves of the rising tide lapping coldly at their toes. Her eyes were fixated upon the golden-tinted water and the amber sun that was settling slowly on the horizon. A gentle breeze whipped at her hair, brushing it off of her face effortlessly. He wasn't interested in the scenery as he watched her with a gentle smile gracing his lips,

"I like it here." Lola finally spoke, still staring ahead, "It reminds me so much of home, y'know? Of better times…whenever I go home and I'm not on the road I'll always go to the beach at sun down just to try and get back some of what it used to be like." She smiled weakly, turning to look at him, "Silly, huh?"

Dean shook his head,

"No." He paused, glancing to the water nervously, "I like it here too."

"It's just so beautiful."

"We should get married here." He suddenly said. Lola stopped, turning to look at him with a frown gracing her features. She watched him carefully for several long seconds. Dean swallowed hard, staring back into her eyes, growing more and more nervous. The awkward moment was broken from a scream from further up the beach,

"COME ON YOU TWO!" Maggie called. The duo turned to look at her and Sam who were now the size of army men from the distance they'd travelled away from the couple. Dean held up his hand to signal for them to wait, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Maggie laughed loudly along with Sam.

Lola gently tapped him on the shoulder so that he turned to look at her again,

"Was…" She began carefully, "Was that a proposal?"

"…yeah…it was." Dean murmured, "I've had this ring in my pocket for the last two months and every time I try to pluck up the courage, something come's along, either I wuss out or we go on a hunt…or…whatever…but seeing as I've had three beers already tonight…I figured that now's a good time because if I didn't ask you soon, I swear I was gonna go insane…!" He babble, producing a small velvet box from his jacket pocket,

"Shhhh…" Lola soothed, placing a finger to his lips, "You know…sometimes you talk too much for your own good." She joked, leaning up on her bare-footed tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. She leant her head back to check his face, a sly smirk gracing her lips,

"You…haven't given me an answer yet." Dean said softly, his voice shaking a little with emotion,

"I know." She smiled, turning back to look at the ocean, wrapping her arms around herself,

"What're you thinking about, Lola?" Dean asked quietly,

"I'm thinking about us…and everything we've been through the last few years."

"I'm sorry I asked you…I guess it was just wishful thinking."

"Don't be sorry." She said quietly, turning back to look at him, "This place would be perfect. Let's do it." She said with a nod,

"Is…is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes!" She laughed, "Like I could say no to you, Dean Winchester!"

Dean let out a loud howling laugh of happiness, lunging forwards, wrapping his arms around her waist before spinning her around him happily,

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me!" He grinned,

"I think I do…" She smiled, "I love you Dean."

Dean was about to reply when a shout startled them out of their bubble,

"I take it you said yes, then." Maggie grinned,

"No…"

"Oh shut up! I knew you would!" Maggie grinned, rushing forwards and hugging her soon-to-be sister-in-law, "Congratulations!" She beamed, moving to hug her brother who was receiving an approving slap on the back from Sam. The tallest in the family looked over to Lola, grabbing her in a hug,

"Lola…" He breathed as she rested her head on his chest,

"Yes Sam?"  
"Congratulations." He smiled,

"Thanks."

"Well…I think we've outstayed our welcome…" Maggie grinned, "We'll catch up with you two in the morning, I'm sure you'd rather be left alone." She giggled with a wink, "Behave yourselves and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She called as she and Sam headed off back up the beach,

"But if I do, I'll take pictures!" Lola called back,

"Please don't!"

Lola leant forwards, laughing after her friends before falling quiet and looking back to her fiancé,

"Sooo…do I get to wear that ring, or is it a prop?" She joked. Dean rolled his eyes, taking her hand and slipping the silver ring onto her finger, it's simple clear diamond glinting in the sunlight. She looked at it happily before turning back to stare out across the water. As she did, Dean snaked his arms around her torso, entangling his hands with hers, holding her tight against his chest. She smiled down at her,

"I love you…" He whispered,

"Huh?"

Dean looked up to see Jamie standing beside him, staring at him with concern. He quickly looked back down into his arms to see the ornate ceramic urn, his heart breaking all over again as he realised that he'd in fact been living in a day dream for the past several minutes, though the ocean seemed almost exactly the same,

"Perhaps I was just seeing what I wanted to see…" He thought before turning to Jamie with a weak smile, "Sorry jay." He sighed, "Just off in my own world."

"I know." She smiled back, "I remember this place from pictures." She told her father, "It's really beautiful." She admitted. Duncan stood beside her in silence, watching as the waves continuously rolled in towards them,

"Mom belongs with us." He said seriously, "How could you just let her go like this?" He asked his father,

"Do you really want her body rotting away in some bone yard?" Dean snorted, "Or sitting on the mantle gathering dust? Is that what you want for your mother? Someone that would've happily given her life for you without a second thought? Or would you rather she be somewhere where she belongs? This is the end for her." He said seriously, "This way no one can ever touch her again. I want you guys to remember her for her and not for some stupid jar or head stone, do you understand?"

Duncan nodded slowly,

"Yes Dad." He mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Dean shrugged, pulling the lid off of the urn,

"It's fine."

"Goodbye, mom." Jamie sighed as she watched as her father tipped the container upside down, the wind catching the ashes, scattering them across the water,

"See ya…" Duncan whispered, wrapping his arms around his little sister tightly. Dean remained silent, though his children could tell from the glistening tears brimming his eyes that he was saying goodbye in his own way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

The Impala pulled up outside of the white paneled town house, Dean switched off the engine, staring ahead at the mailbox blankly,

"I'm going away for awhile. Look after your sister"

Duncan looked round in shock, dumbfounded at his father's statement as the sixty-year-old hunter climbed out of the car shutting the door behind him, leaving his two teenagers behind.

Duncan jumped out, chasing after his father up the red brick pathway,

"You're going after it, aren't you?" He accused,

"Damn it! Look at me! Give me an answer!"

"I'm not going to lose you. Stay here. Stay safe."

"What was the point of all those years of training if you're just going to leave me behind to baby-sit? Don't you believe in me? This is our fight too! She wasn't just your wife, she was our mom!"

"You're not coming. End of." Dean growled, spotting Sam standing an the porch way, "Sam."

"This conversation isn't over!" Duncan exclaimed angrily,

"Yes it is." Dean replied sternly, waking inside with Sam in toe, "Go to your room."

"No." Duncan said defiantly,

"NOW!" Dean bellowed.

Duncan sneered at his father, reminiscent of his uncle thirty years prior. He shock his head in disgust, eyeing his parent up and down,

"You're a jerk…" He muttered, turning and stalking back to the car where Jamie sat, watching on tearfully,

"Yeah…so I hear…!" Dean called out after his son before slamming the front door closed,

"Dean! What's gotten into you?" Sam asked in horror,

"I have to do this alone. I don't want my kids to have the life we had. If Duncan comes with me, he'll end up just like me. Lola would never forgive me…"  
"So…what? You're just gonna keep driving until you find it?"

"At Josh's funeral…I saw him." Dean said seriously, "It's my fault. I saw him and I wasn't quick enough. I lost track of him…but I've been hunting that thing since and I'm close."

"This isn't like last time, Dean. You've got responsibilities now. A family to look after. You need to pull yourself together and be strong like dad was."

"Oh yeah…coz dad did a great job of raising us."

"He did his best!" Sam said defensively,

"Since when do you agree with dad?" Dean snorted,

"Since when have you not?"

"Since I had kids of my own and saw it from his angle." Dean shot back,

"But how does this make you any better? You're doing exactly the same thing! Abandoning your children to avenge Lola and you don't even know where you're going!"

"Looked at dad's journal recently? There's sixteen years worth of tracking that I've done in there. I know what I'm doing, Sam."

"Dean…" Sam began rationally, "I can sympathize, I almost lost my son that night!"

"Almost lost your son…?" Dean laughed bitterly, "I lost my WIFE!" He fumed, "My kids lost a mother protecting your son! It should've been Ella, not Lola! She should be here right now with me!"

Dean's comment made Sam angry, he was deeply upset that Lola had died, but the suggestion that his wife should've died enraged him, he'd suffered enough for one lifetime,

"You were home that night Dean…where were you…?" He asked cockily, staring his brother down. Sam's word hit a nerve with the elder brother who suddenly lunged forwards, landing a heavy fist on his younger brother's jaw. Breathing heavily he watched as Sam wiped his bleeding mouth with the back of his palm,

"I dare you to say that again…" Dean muttered darkly. Sam continued to stare his brother down in silence, "Didn't think so." Dean growled, turning his back on his brother, walking back towards the staircase,

"You're an idiot!" Sam called out after him, "Your kids are gonna end up without BOTH their parents!"

"You don't believe me? Go check the journal if you don't believe I can do this! It's in the car! Go on!"

"Uh…Dean…"

"No, seriously…Go!"

"Look…just shut up and listen to me!" Sam snapped, "The car's gone."

"…what?"

"The Impala. It isn't there."

"DUNCAN!" Dean bellowed, balling his fists, "Jamie Marie! Goddamn kids! They'll give me another heart attack!" He huffed,

"We need to go after them before they do something stupid!"

"No. You've got your own family to look after." He muttered bitterly, "I'll take Maggie."

"…I can't believe you just stole dad's car." Jamie said to her brother in disbelief, "He is gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah…well…maybe if he wasn't such a jerk off…" Duncan muttered,

"Dad's going through a rough time." Jamie tried to reason,

"And we're not?!" Duncan exclaimed, "He can be so selfish sometimes!"

"Dad's the selfish one…?" Jamie asked, arching an eyebrow, "Need I repeat…you stole his car. Where are we going, anyway?"

"We're going after that demon."

"…WHAT?!"  
"We're going after the demon." Duncan repeated blankly,

"And how are we going to do that?" Jamie sighed heavily, knowing her brother too well. Once Duncan set his mind to something, there was very little anyone could do to sway his decision,

"Look in the glove compartment."

Jamie frowned, leaning forwards and popping open the little door in the dash board, pulling out John's journal. She flopped it open, the leather binds stretched to full capacity with all of the extra pages added over the years,

"What on earth…?"  
"Yeah…" Duncan laughed, "Dad's been a naughty boy, huh? Hunting behind mom's back."

"But Duncan…" Jamie began, "I mean…this is…this is pretty dark stuff and I've only been on a couple of hunts and you've never been on one alone."

"Well, then it's about time I did this…and besides…we're gonna have some back-up."  
"Please tell me it's uncle Sam…" Jamie whimpered.

The youngest Winchester was out of luck unfortunately as Duncan pulled up round the corner from their aunt's house where Adam was waiting patiently. He slung his duffle bag into the back seat, climbing in,

"We ready to rock and roll?" Duncan asked over his shoulder. Adam nodded with an excited grin,

"Sure am."  
"I can't believe this…" Jamie whispered, shaking her head sadly, "This is a very bad idea."

Duncan turned to her,

"Don't you want to kill the thing that murdered mom?"

"…well, yeah…of course."  
"Then what's the problem?!"

"It's okay to be scared, Jamie." Adam soothed,

"I am NOT scared…"

"Then what's the problem?!" Duncan laughed, "Let's go!"

Jamie sighed heavily, knowing she was never going to win the argument with her brother and cousin,

"So where are we headed to?"

"Some placed called the Roadhouse. It's about two hundred miles out, run by someone named Jo…dunno who he is, but dad had his name and address circled at the front of the journal so I figured that'd be a good place to start." Duncan said. The two nodded in agreement as Duncan switched on the headlights of the classic car, "It's gonna be a long night."

Dean knocked loudly on Maggie's front door. After receiving no reply, he banged harder and louder. The door was suddenly thrown open,

"Adam's missing!" She exclaimed at the same time as Dean rambled off;

"Jamie and Duncan are missing!"

"Crap!" They exclaimed in unison,

"Come in…" Maggie breathed, ushering for him to enter the house. The pair headed for the living room, Dean pacing back and forth, up and down, up and down, his eyes narrowed at the floor, "Where do you think they could've gone?"

"After the demon."

Maggie sighed with relief,

"Well at least the chance of them finding in are about a million to one, right?" She paused, waiting for an answer that never came, "Right Dean?"

"…After Joshua died, I couldn't just sit around anymore. I tracked that son of a bitch for sixteen years and I was getting close, too. Lola had no idea about it, either. I guess I should've told her but she was so scared for Duncan I couldn't do that to her."

"You've been following the thing that killed my son?! Didn't you stop to think how dangerous that was? What if it'd come back after Adam?" She exclaimed, "Or Duncan? Is it just by chance that it went for Cody or is it because it knew you were onto it?"  
"Are you insinuating that I got my wife killed?"

"No…of course not! I just…I can't believe you sometimes…" She sighed,

"Look, I need to go after them and I need you to come with me."

"Okay." Maggie nodded in agreement, "I'll pack some stuff up."

"I think they'll head to the Roadhouse. I'll give Jo a call to warn her. Pick you up in a hour?"

"Right. Heh…ironic that it'll be just like old times."

"Meaning…?"  
"You, me and Sam." Maggie said gently,

"Sam's not coming."  
"Of course he is! You know Sam would do anything for those kids."

"I don't want him to come."

"Oh…suck up your ego!" She growled, "Whatever stupid argument the pair of you have had now, get over it. He's coming."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

It was dusk as the Impala rolled up into a dusty car park scattered with dirty motorbikes and rusted pick-ups. The three inexperienced teenagers climbed out of the car cautiously,

"I guess this is the place…" Adam breathed, reading the large wooden sign above the door that read 'Roadhouse', it's faded red and black paint chipped and scratched away,

"Let's go." Duncan said quietly, shutting the driver's door, heading for the main entrance of the wooden building.

Inside, the bar only contained a small handful of people, scattered amongst the small round tables, none of which looked up or took any notice of the three teens as they entered.

Duncan made a bee-line for the bar, settling a top of a stool, staring expectantly at the bar main who was in her mid-fifties with thick blonde hair, cut short and pulled back into a little bobble of a ponytail,

"Beer please." He finally said. The blonde flicked the tea towel she'd been holding over her shoulder,

"Sorry Duncan," She shook her head. Duncan frowned, opening his mouth in protest, "Your dad called."

"Oh jeeze…" Duncan breathed, "So who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jo, a friend of your parents and mind your damn language!"

"Is there anyone in this business that my father doesn't know?"

"Not really…" Jo mused, "You look just like him, y'know…"

"So I hear…" Duncan grumbled as Jamie and Adam settled either side on him,

"You must be Jamie…" Jo smiled at the red head who lifted her olive eyes to glower at the older woman, "And Adam." She finally settled, looking at the shorthaired boy,

"It's nice to meet you." Adam nodded,

"Well at least you haven't inherited the attitude that your cousins have."

"No offence lady, but how the hell do you know so much about us?" Jamie scowled.

Jo sighed heavily, scraping something off of the bar top with her finger nail idly,

"Your mom, Lola, and I were really god friends years ago. She writes me every now and then."

"Friends?" Duncan exclaimed, "From what I understand, you were always trying to get into my dad's pants."

Jo rolled her eyes,

"Try the other way around."

"Yeah right."

"Your father was a very different person thirty years ago." Jo muttered, "If the three of you don't mind your manners, I'll just go ahead and call your dad right now."

"Whatever." Duncan muttered, hopping off of the stool, wandering towards the pool table. Jamie watched with a sad sigh, exchanging a worried look with Adam,

"You guys wanna tall me why you ran away?" Jo asked,

"It's…" Adam sighed, "A long story."

"Well I'll tell you what…" She grinned, "I'm not going to call your parents and tell them you're here. I ran away once or twice…" She laughed softly, "One time, I convinced Dean to lie to my mom for me…oh man did she kick his ass for that…and besides…anyone who's got the guts to steal the Impala gets my respect."

"Thanks Jo." Jamie smiled weakly, "I'm sorry I was so rude…it's just been a long night."

"It's fine…come here…I wanna show you something…"

Jo quickly glanced over to Duncan playing pool alone as she led the younger pair through the dimly lit bar to the far wall. The wall was covered in dusty frames that held photographs of forgotten and ghostly faces. The hunters of yesterday and the day before,

"That's your grandfather." Jo pointed out, "With my dad."

"Wow…he looks so old!" Jamie mused, "Dad only has photos from the 1980'of grandpa." She added, staring in wonder at all the photographs. As her eyes drifted across the crowds of faded faces, she suddenly stopped, welling up, her bottom lip quivering, "Mom…" She murmured. Adam looked on sadly as his cousin drank in every detail of the image. A considerably younger Jo hugged the auburn-haired hunter from behind, her eyes closed as she pressed her cheek into the auburn ringlets of her friend. Lola's face was scrunched up with laughter, his arms wrapped around those of Jo's.

Back in the present, Jo smiled faintly,

"We always had so much fun together." She mused, "She hasn't changed either. Still the same old Lola…how is she, anyway? I know she's been busy with work and stuff…"

Jamie rested her blood-shot eyes on the blonde,

"Dad didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Jo paled,

"Our mom died." Duncan said sternly, appearing behind them. He hugged his little sister to his chest, "She died the same way grandma did." He continued, "My father couldn't stop the one demon that really mattered and now our mom's dead."

"I…is that why you ran away?"

"Dad was going to go after that son of a bitch without us. Without ME!" Duncan said, his voice rising, "After all we've been through together! He was going to leave me on the sidelines?! This is OUR fight, damn it! That was OUR mother who died that night and dad was gonna go alone? No…I wasn't going to lose him too!"

"Calm down…" Adam pleaded,

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Duncan blew up as people began to stare,

"Duncan…how is this helping?" Jamie asked,

"I'm gonna get some air…" He muttered, stalking out of the bar. Jamie wiped at her eyes,

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Adam sighed,

"Why didn't Dean tell me…?" Jo whispered, looking between the two. Neither had an answer for the ageing woman,

"Thanks for everything Jo…we'd better be getting to a motel."

Jo nodded,

"You know where we are if you need anything."

Adam nodded once, placing an arm around Jamie's back, leading her towards the doorway.

Sam tossed his gym bag onto the single bed, it's 80's style duvet creasing as he leant into the bag in search for his phone.

Dean sat on the adjacent bed with a heavy sigh, pulling his khaki green jacket off,

"I'm going to go call Ella." Sam announced, holding up his phone as he walked over to the door just as Maggie walked through from outside. She let her heavy bag fall to the floor with exhaustion,

"I'm going for a shower." She pulled her hair in a high bun, throwing her faded black leather jacket onto the empty twin bed, before disappearing into the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind her.

Dean was left in silence, feeling uncomfortable in the quiet as he pulled his old green duffle bad over to him and began to unpack it. As he took out a faded pair of jeans, he uncovered a small, wooden box with a heavy sigh of sadness. He pulled the box out of his bag, resting it on his knees before opening it slowly, carefully scooping out a handful of photographs.

Dean quickly flicked through the old and fading photographs of when he was younger, smiling weakly as he looked through the memories of his mom and dad. He then came across a set of photos that brought tears to his eyes.

He looked down at the shiny paper, stroking Lola's tiny face with his thumb as she smiled back at him, glowing and happy as they stood beside a sold sign, hanging in front of their new house. The house she'd died in. He stood behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder, a proud grin stretched from ear to ear, his arms wrapped around Lola's waist, hands placed on her round, pregnant belly that poked through the bottom of one of Dean's old plaid shirts.

With a lick of his lips, Dean moved onto the next photograph, this one made him laugh; Maggie smiled broadly, her legs hanging in the air as Sam lifted her up above the foaming blue sea water. His grin was mischievous as Maggie clung onto his hooded sweatshirt, not wanting to be dropped. The next photo caused his eyes to glaze over once again with tears. A proud Duncan saw next to his mom, his arm cradling a tiny baby Jamie, wrapped in a white knitted blanket. Upon seeing the next happy picture, the floodgates opened, tears streamed down his face; in the style of a portrait he saw himself balancing a four-year-old Duncan on his hip, his arm wrapped around Lola's shoulder as she smiled contently, holding onto Jamie. The happy family stood before their home, all smiling, completely unaware of the tragedy the future held for them,

"God Lola…I'm so sorry…" Dean sobbed, the photos falling to the floor as he stood uneasily, steadying himself with the bedside cabinet. Suddenly, a wave of anger gripped him and he swung his arms, sweeping the occupants of the top of the cabinet onto the carpeted floor as a feeling of self hate stabbed at him in the heart. He let his head fall down, holding himself onto the wall, both arms out-stretched before him, more tears falling as he choked back another sob. He jumped with a start as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Dean jumped to the side, moving away from Sam who had returned upon hearing the things crash to the floor, "I should have seen it!" Dean breathed, handing Sam the picture, "I should have seen the signs."

Sam looked down at the photograph that resembled the picture of their family fifty-seven years before hand right down the very last chilling detail. All that was missing was the crooked bare tree,

"Dean…" He began, though knew nothing else to say,

"I was so happy." Dean said, his voice cracking with emotion, "I let my guard down. I should've protected them."

Sam moved closer to his brother, tars welling in his own eyes. Dean broke down in an angry sob as Sam forced him into a hug, unable to keep up the pretence of the strong hunter anymore; he let the tears fall.

Dean awoke with a start, his mobile phone buzzing loudly beside his head, vibrating a top of the bedside cabinet. He snatched it up from the wooden surface to answer it, peering sleepily at the illuminated display,

"Duncan!" He exclaimed, awakening Maggie and Sam in their own beds across the room,

"Hey dad…" Duncan greeted nervously, "I…Uhm…dad, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I'm such an idiot! I should've listened to you dad…I thought I could handle it…but…I can't! I never should've taken off like I did…God…I…I need help here, Dad…" Duncan rambled,

"Okay…okay…" Dean soothed, "What's going on?"

"It's Jamie! Jamie's gone!"

Dean sat up suddenly, looking over to Sam who had been watching him, his face pale as death as the words sunk in that his youngest child was M.I.A.,

"What do you mean…gone…?" Dean asked, tightening his grip on his phone as Sam looked to Maggie with concern, flipping the covers off of himself to join his brother on his bed to listen in on the father's conversation,

"I…I don't know where she went…I woke up and she was gone. Adam didn't see or hear anything either…she didn't even get dressed!"

"You mean to tell me that your little sister is out there somewhere, by herself and in her pyjamas?"

"Dad…I'm sorry…" Duncan whimpered, "Please…help."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you. Don't touch anything until we get there!"

"We're at a motel. The Blue Star…it's about twenty miles down the highway from…from the Roadhouse."

"You've been to the roadhouse?" Dean asked with a sneer, looking at Sam exasperated, "Alright…I'm on my way. Stay there! Do not leave that room, do you understand?"

"…Yes."

"Good. I'll be there soon."

Dean hung up, flinging his phone down onto the bed beside Sam before launching himself out of the bed to find his clothes,

"What's…going on?" Maggie asked, uneasily,

"Jamie's gone. She's been taken." Dean replied gruffly, "And turns out they've been at the Roadhouse…nice of Jo to tell me…God damn that woman, she never changes!"

"Look…it doesn't matter now…let's just get to them. Is Adam okay?"

"Adam's fine…its Jamie I'm worried about…" Dean grumbled, pulling on his pants over his boxers and socks, "We're shipping out. They're about thirty-five miles off. If we hurry, we could be with them within the hour."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Duncan and Adam had been sitting in silence since the phone call to Dean, Duncan staring at the bed that his sister had been sleeping in the night before when the light had gone out. Adam drew in a steadying breath,

"I am not looking forward to seeing my mom…" He murmured,, trying to lighten the mood, "I am gonna be in trouble…"

Duncan looked over at his cousin with sore, red eyes,

"I've got my sister kidnapped…I think my dad could very well kill me." He whispered, "God…this was a stupid idea…why did I want to be a hero?"

"Don't blame yourself, Duncan…" Adam soothed, "You just wanted to do what was right by your mom. You didn't know this was going to happen."

"I swear…if that demon hurts another person in my life, I'll make him beg me to let him go back to hell."

At that point, there was a loud banging on the door to the motel room. Both boys turned their heads quickly to look at the back of the closed door nervously. Duncan grabbed his handgun, edging closer to the door, peering through the spy hole. His stomach flipped as he saw his father, uncle and aunt outside in the early morning sunshine. With a sigh of relief, he pulled open the door, stepping back to let the trio in. Maggie rushed forwards into the room, gabbing Adam, forcing him into a hug,

"Don't you dare run off like that again!" She scolded, "I was terrified!"

"Mom…I was gonna call…" He reassured. Sam walked in, walking around the room, scrutinising every inch of the room for clues as to what had taken Jamie. Duncan finally lifted his eyes from his feet to look his father in the face, the angry sixty-year-old staring back at his son with a grim face,

"Sit." He instructed in a menacing tone. Duncan stumbled backwards, sitting down on the bed with a thud, "Well…how does it feel, mister hunter man? Do you feel big? Do you feel clever? Do you think you've finished growing up now that you're eighteen? Do you think that there is nothing left for you to learn? You stupid little boy! Look what you've done! If you think you are ever, EVER coming on a hunt with me again, you're mistaken."

"Dad…I…" Duncan began,

"No, Duncan…" Dean growled, whipping his head around to stare at his son, "You disobeyed me, you stole my car and got your sister taken! Don't even try to talk right now, I am so mad, words can't even describe! You are NOT a hunter!"

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Yeah well…sorry isn't going to bring your sister back…"

"I know that…but I…"

"If your mother could see you now…" Dean sneered, looking down at Duncan in disgust,

"At least I tried…" Duncan muttered,

"Dean…" Sam suddenly cut in from over by the window, "Look at this."

Dean rushed over, looking at the windowsill by where Sam stood. In the morning light Dean could see a small scattering of powder, the smell overpowering,

"Sulphur…" Dean muttered, placing his fingers in the substance and sniffing it, "Great…" He mumbled, slamming his hands down on the window ledge, "Damn it!" He cursed, "That demon's got Jamie…"

"The one that killed mom?" Duncan asked, "I was right…"

"Get in the car." Dean said sternly, whirling around, "We're heading out."

"Where are we going? Dean! You need to stop and think about this." Maggie said seriously as Duncan snatched up his bag, stalking out of the room towards the Impala,

"We're going to the Roadhouse. I've got a bone to pick with someone."

"Dean…" Sam warned,

"No Sam! No! If Jo had told me that my kids were there and kept them there like I asked, then I would be headed home now to drop them off with one of your guys so I could go after this thing and kill it so I could begin the rest of my pathetic, lonely little existence…but now, my daughter is in danger, possibly dead…all because Jo doesn't know how to pick up a phone!" He rattled on, throwing his hands up into he air dramatically.

His siblings exchanged worried looks before filing out also, Maggie with a tight grip a hold of Adam's jacket, grumbling in his ear as she pushed him out of the door,

"After losing your brother all those years ago…you would do this to me, scare me half to death!"

Dean's black Impala pulled into the car park of the Roadhouse, followed quickly by Maggie's silver jeep. Both cars kicked up huge clouds of dust and dirt into the air as they skidded to a halt,

"You're coming with me." Dean growled to Duncan as he stepped out of the car,

"Yes sir…" Duncan grumbled,

"If you think that I'm letting you out of my sights for a second, you've got another thing coming." The old hunter muttered, slamming the door shut behind him as Sam climbed out also, following after his brother as he stormed into the Roadhouse, pushing the door open so hard that it hit back against the wall with a loud bang,

"Dean…" Jo breathed, trying her best to smile at him, "It's been a long time…it's good to see you…"

"Cut the crap." Dean growled, stomping up to the bar, "When I called, I asked you to keep my kids here and call me…two simple things, Jo…simple things…and now, because you didn't do what I asked you to do, Jamie is out there, somewhere, with the same son of a bitch that killed my wife!"

"…They were so desperate to avenge her, Dean…and you wouldn't let them be a part of it."

"Because they're kids, Jo…my kids."

"You lied to my mom when we were younger."

"You were an adult then…these are kids! Teenagers! MY kids, Jo! Mine and Lola's children…how could you betray HER like that?"

"Dean…I'm sorry…but you need to stop yelling at me. It's not going to help you find Jamie."

"You're right. It's not…" Dean agreed, "But I swear to God Jo…if anything happens to my daughter, I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Fine…" Jo muttered,

"So how're we gonna find this thing?" Maggie asked, breaking the tension,

"We've got no way of tracking it." Sam sighed,

"Actually…" Adam began quietly, "I do…"

Everyone turned to look at the teenager who shifted awkwardly under their gazes. Without waiting for an answer he led them back out to Maggie's Jeep, hauling his bag out of the back seat, he slid his laptop from inside. Tucking it under his arm, he returned to the bar, the others still following after him. He plonked himself down into a chair and carefully placed his lap top on the table, opening it up and tapping away at a few keys, waiting patiently for it to finish booting up,

"Like uncle like nephew…" Dean muttered, shifting his gun from one hand to the other,

"I was thinking he's more like Ash…" Jo murmured from her position, leaning over the bar,

"I looked back at all of grandpa's research…and your research…and with that, I created this programme to track electrical storms and other demonic signs across the country. With a little bit of luck…if I leave it running for a few minutes…it might be able to show us at least some possible areas as to where she might be…at least, give us a starting point."

"How long did this take you?" Dean asked with a frown,

"A few months…" Adam mused,

"That…only took you a few months…?!" Dean exclaimed in shock,

"My son's a genius…" Maggie breathed in disbelief, as Adam tapped away with lightening speed,

"Dean…there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Jo began carefully,

"Yeah well…if it's coming from you, I don't wanna hear it." He replied gruffly, his eyes fixed on the laptop screen,

"Trust me…you want to hear this." She replied sternly, walking over to a quiet corner of the bar. With an irritable sigh, Dean reluctantly followed the blonde; standing in front of her his arms folded expectantly, "What?"

"There's been a rumour going around between a few of the hunters."

"When isn't there, I swear this place more like a mother's meeting than a bar."

"Yeah well this is different." Jo lowered her voice so much so that Dean had to move in closer to hear her, "Turns out that Samuel Colt had a son and after years of going underground, he's back and looking for you."

"Me? What does he want with me?" Dean asked, trying to wrap his head around the information Jo was giving him,

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you used his father's gun to kill the big mack daddy of demons." She replied, her eyebrows raised, "Or maybe it could be to do with the dozens of demons that seem to be rearing their ugly heads."

"So does anyone know where he is or…" Dean trailed off, rubbing at the tiredness in his eyes,

"No, but some have said that Thomas Colt has been making new bullets for said gun." Jo informed, looking around to make sure that none of the other hunters were listening into their conversation, "And seeing as you have the Colt…"

"He's looking for me." Dean pulled his car keys from the back pocket of his faded jeans, "Thanks Jo and I'm sorry for laying into you."

"I understand…you're just looking out for your kids." She smiled, placing a supportive hand on his arm, "Let me know when you find her okay?"

"Yeah." Dean tuned from his old friend, joining the others, still gathered round Adam and his laptop, "Any luck?"

"I think so…looks like there's some activity about five miles from here." The teenager answered, looking up at his Uncle hopefully,

"Good work Adam, alright lets get out of here before it moves on." Dean patted his nephew on the shoulder before making for the entrance of the bar, racing to the Impala. Snapping the laptop shut, Adam and the others followed after him, waving to Jo on the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Gritting her teeth, Jamie tightened her hands around the course ropes that bound her to the pipe behind her. A thin trickle of blood snaked its way down her cheek from beneath her hairline, staining her pale skin. With a growl she pulled roughly on her binds, rubbing the scratchy material against her wrists,

"Damn it…" She muttered, resigning to the fact that she wasn't going to get out of her restraints any time soon. She let out a heavy sigh, feeling her eyes well up as she dropped her head low between her shoulder blades, hr hair falling over her face,

"You look just like your mother…"

The sly voice caused Jamie's head to shoot up, glowering accusingly at the man before, his onyx-coloured eyes glinting in the light that slithered through the boarded up windows from outside,

"Let me guess…" Jamie began, her lip curling into a cruel smirk, "You must be the sick bastard that killed her."

"I'm…" The demon chose his words carefully, "One of…you see…there have been a few of us over the years…several of my 'colleagues' and I have crossed paths with your family…"

"Cut the crap…I don't want to hear it."

"Don't you want your history lesson? Don't you want to know the truth about your family…about your parents?"

"There's nothing of interest you could possibly tell me." She remarked dryly,

"Oh really…? Don't you want to know how it all began? How your uncle Sam isn't as normal as you think he is…what really happened to your cousin Joshua…?" He asked, gently running his fingers down the side of Jamie's face, "So beautiful…" He drawled before grabbing at the skin of her neck, dragging his nails across the soft flesh, leaving vicious-looking scratches. Jamie bit back a scream as more blood trickled down her neck, pooling in the curve of her collar bone, "You really are just like her…y'know…in all the years I watched your family…I never heard her scream…it's a shame really…"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!"

"Oh I could tell you things that would show you your family in a whole new light…" He smiled, "It's probably no secret to you that your grandmother died in your uncles nursery when he was six months old…pinned to the ceiling on fire…the same way your dear old mommy passed on…and you probably know that after your grandmother died, your grandfather went a little off the rails and dragged your father and uncle all over the country hunting things…saving people." He grinned,

"You know…the family business…"

He stroked at her face again, this time with the back of his hand,

"It started off with Sam…you see…my father, the 'yellow eyed demon' as many people refer to him as, wanted your uncle to be part of a war…your uncle has demon blood in him, Jamie…he's far from normal…and this demon blood, gives him visions. Visions of death. It was my father that killed your grandmother and your uncle's girlfriend twenty-three years later…"

"I know all this…" Jamie grumbled, "I know who the yellow-eyed-demon is."

"Of course you do…I wouldn't expect any less from your dad…Jamie…" He grinned, "The war came, you see…and my father was killed, but the war never ended, but it became clear to us that Sam was never going to come on to our side, so we had to break up the perfect Winchester family somehow…lucky for us, your father's an idiot!"

"How dare you say that about my dad!"

"It's true!" The demon protested, "Years ago…long before you or your brother were ever even imagined by your parents you mom died. She was killed in a car crash and your dad…well he just wouldn't accept that…he cut a deal. He cut a deal with my brother, my sister and myself. If he did us a favour, we would bring your mom back just for him, as good as new and as healthy as a horse. He did it. Because he's an idiot. A selfish fool…but it worked out well for us. My brother got greedy and tried to trick him into doing another favour but he wouldn't have any of it. Your parents and their little entourage killed my brother. They'd already killed my father and countless others in my family…" He spat, "Pathetic little Winchesters…they had to be stopped. I tried…I tried to get rid of your mother and your stupid aunt Maggie…but your damn father foiled me again…but it was okay because your cousin Josh was born. He was a blessing if ever there was one…a true warrior."

"My cousin died of cancer…leukaemia."

"Well…he had a disease alright…just like Sam and Maggie…demon blood flowing through their veins, their very existence heightened by one unique thing…something that made them better…stronger! Joshua's psychic abilities showed early…he was my protégé…I spent ten years training him…teaching him…how to use his powers…it as his job to kill your father…but after all that training he missed!"

"No…no my cousin died of cancer when my brother was two!"

"Is that what they told you all? Those lies? Did they never tell you the truth? Your aunt Maggie killed him. She killed her own son."

"No! She wouldn't do that!"

"She cared more about your father than her own child…she shot him dead…right in front of everyone's eyes! Stone cold dead."

"You're a LIAR!" Jamie yelled. He roughly grabbed her chin, squeezing tightly,

"You listen to me little Jamie…I have been after your family for nearly sixty years and I am not about to let you and your brother take away my thunder. I finally got rid of your mother after all these years and without her your little family is going to fall apart…it's already falling apart…I bet it was never easy, living in Duncan's shadow, always knowing that he was your father's favourite."

"Whatever…"

"You've got a very unique spark about you…" He mused, turning his back on him, "You're smart…like Sam and you're level-headed like Maggie." "You've certainly got your mother's spirit…but there's something I've always wondered as I watched you growing up…that's right…I would stand by the school gates with all the parents, watching you and your brother on the swings…I sometimes watched you sleeping…because you're important to me."

He grinned, "You all are…it's important that you're as weak as she was."

"My mom wasn't weak."

"She was…she was weaker than the others and that's why I killed her…but Jamie…I just wanted to know…why do you hate your father so much?"

"I don't hate my dad…"

"Yes you do…you resent the life he gave you…you should be thankful…if you only knew the things that your parents have seen…what they've sheltered you from."

"Why did you kill her…?" Jamie croaked, "What were you really after?"

"Cody…of course…a whole new generation…Sam's son…he has the power to be greater than Joshua, greater than Sam even! Cody has the power to finish this war…and lucky for me your father's done a lousy job of training up the next generation of hunters!"

"You'd better leave my cousin alone or I swear to God…"

"You'll do what? Kill me? I don't think so little Jamie Marie…" He cooed, stroking her face, "Y'see…you're going to be seeing your mom again a lot sooner than you thought…you and your brother...and your father…and all you pathetic little Winchesters…"

Before Jamie could reply, the demon grabbed a hold of her red hair, forcing her head back with a sneer. He raised a silver blade towards her throat, watching it glint in the light, pressing it to her skin, gently at first before pressing harder, causing blood to ooze from beneath it's sharp surface.

Disappointed that the red head still didn't scream, he released her hair, backhanding her across the face so that she slumped into unconsciousness,

"Weak…" He muttered, stalking off.

The Impala's engine revved as Dean pushed his foot down hard on the accelerator; his eyes fixed on the road ahead, a heavy rain pelting the windscreen. Suddenly he heard the sound of another car pulling up fast beside them,

"What the hell?" Sam said with a frown, looking through the window at the driver of the rusting red pick-up truck, Dean looked to the side, the other car barely visible through the rain. He saw the strange driver signalling him to roll down his window, with a puzzled frown he did so, his eyes flicking between the road an the truck, still keeping to the side of the Impala,

"Are you Dean Winchester!?" A deep voice shouted, barely audible over the sound of revving engines and wet tires,

"Who's asking!?" Dean yelled back,

"Thomas Colt!"

With that the oldest hunter turned into a muddy lay-bye, Maggie's Jeep screeching to an unexpected halt behind him, the red pick-up pulling up in front. Thomas Colt, clutching a brown paper bag in his hand, walked over to the Impala, it's engine still running and was about to talk to Dean when Maggie pushed her way in front of him,

"What the hell was that Dean?"

"Mag…" He was about to explain but was cut off,

"And who the hell is this guy?" She shouted, looking at the stranger with a disapproving frown,

"Thomas Colt." The now soaking wet scruff of a man answered, holding out a hand in greeting.

"Ah right okay…uh…sorry." Maggie apologised, shaking the mans hand, her light grey jacket now a dark colour clinging to her body in the cold rain.

"Look no offence but we're kind of a tight time frame here." Dean interjected, "I've heard you've been looking for me?"

"I have." Thomas replied, ruffling his dripping wet hair with the palm of his hand, "Word is that you killed the yellow eyed demon."

"Yes sir."

"I know that's not all you've done over the years Dean, I figured if there's any one who deserves to have these…its you." Thomas handed the package through the drivers window, "They're bullets for the colt, you're going to need them when you find the demon that has your daughter."

"How'd you know about that?" Duncan asked, leaning in from the back seat,

"Word travels fast in this business." Thomas looked at Dean and Sam giving them a knowing smile, "Look you guys should get out of here, keep your eyes open."

"Will do, thanks for this…I appreciate it." Dean nodded in agreement before rolling up his window as the mysterious man walked back to his car.

Waiting for Maggie to get back in her own vehicle, Dean released the break and sped off at high speed down the road, now equipped with the means to kill his daughter's captor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Whimpering quietly, Jamie began to come around, lifting her pounding head from her shoulder. It was dark now as she squinted into the room, her vision blurred around the edges, the sound of rain pelting on the corrugated iron overhead so loud it was almost deafening. She coughed on a sob as she let her head fall backwards again despairingly.

She was sat alone in the dark for a long time, head mind drifting in and out of consciousness until a loud bang disturbed her drowsy state, a pair of familiar eyes floating into view,

"Dun…can…?" Jamie murmured, tars rolling down her cheeks as she realised that what she was seeing wasn't the result of her fever, it was in fact her older brother, in the flesh, desperately sawing at her ropes with a dagger,

"Hey there kiddo…" He beamed, gently touching her chin with his thumb, "I'll have you out of here soon…" He soothed, finishing sawing away the ropes around her arms. He moved to her legs but she slipped out of her seat, all the strength drained from her body. Luckily Adam appeared, diving in at the nick of time to catch his cousin, smoothing the hair back off of her face. As soon as the ropes round her legs were away, Dean was at their side, hoisting his daughter up into his arms,

"There's nobody here…" He told Duncan, "Let's get out of here. Quick!"

The group made a mad dash for the exit, bursting into the cool evening air, rain falling lightly, causing a misty grey haze to fall over the landscape. Dean ran towards the car, Jamie draped in his arms,

"How you doing…?" He asked gently, looking down into her face, bruised and bloodied,

"I'm okay…" She mumbled,

"Good to hear kiddo…thought I'd lost you for a while there…"

"You can't get rid of me…" She joked as he placed her in the back of the Impala. Dean whirled on Duncan and Adam,

"Both of you, get in the car, stay in the car!" He instructed sternly. Both boys nodded, doing as they were told,

"SAM!"

Dean whirled around at Maggie's cry to see his brother being held tightly against the front of the demon, a thin blade held to his neck,

"It's good to see you again, Dean…"

"Tristan." Dean sneered, "So it was you all along."

"It's always been me, Dean." He drawled, "I was there the day you cut a deal to bring Lola back and I've been watching you and your family ever since…I've seen everything Dean…and I do mean everything and I know everything about you, too…"

"You son of a bitch…" Dean growled, "You let my brother go…this isn't about him."

"On the contrary…it's ALWAYS been about Sam…from that very first night fifty-seven years ago…Dean…it's because you're Sam's brother that this has happened…think about it…" He continued, "It's all Sam's fault…Lola would be alive if it wasn't for Sam and his perfect family."

"There's nothing you can say that'll make me turn on him." Dean said, pulling out the Colt, aiming it at Tristan, "Let him go."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

Tristan's eyes flicked quickly to the Impala and back again. Suddenly, the engine revved by itself. Duncan's hands flew off of the steering wheel as the car screeched off down the stretch of road that led down to the warehouses,

"NO!" Maggie cried, rushing forwards slightly but to no avail, the car was speeding off at top speed. All of a sudden it skidded, turning to the side before rolling over. It rolled and rolled seemingly forever before finally coming to a halt on its roof. Dean looked back to Tristan, closing one eyes as he took aim,

"It's never going to end Dean…not for you…the pain is just going to keep on going…"

Dean squeezed the trigger, the bullet shooting into the centre of his forehead, knocking him to the floor, quivering with a blue static. Dropping the gun to the floor, Dean turned and ran towards the over-turned Impala, running as fast as he could until he skidded to a halt beside the car, dropping to the dusty floor,

"Duncan! Jamie!" He called, "You guys hear me? Adam?"

"Dad…" Jamie murmured, reaching a hand out from beneath the car, "Dad help…" She whispered.

Duncan growled loudly as he fought to free himself,

"I NEED HELP!" Dean yelled to Sam and Maggie. The pair darted over, helping Dean pull the children from the wreckage. As Sam extended his toned arm through the shattered window to Duncan, he noticed a quiet dripping beside his ear. He turned and looked on in horror at the leaking fuel tank,

"Dean!" He exclaimed, "Dean…this car's gonna blow!"

Dean looked round and cursed, pulling harder on Jamie who whimpered and sobbed as she tried to free her legs,

"It hurts…" She muttered through gritted teeth,

"I know…but you need to help me get you out of here…"

With one last push, Jamie pushed herself out from beneath the mangled car. Dean wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off and away down the road where Sam and Maggie stood with the boys. As he placed Jamie down onto the ground a cold and sickening sense of realisation hit him. His hand flew up to his neck, feeling for Lola's pendant,

"Crap…" He muttered, moving his hands around his neck in a panic. He looked back over his shoulder to the car, "I'll be right back!" He exclaimed, running back off towards the car,

"Dean!" Maggie cried, chasing after him, grabbing his arm, "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, holding him back. Dean looked back at her with glassy eyes,

"Lola's wings." He said plainly, "I must've dropped them at the car…Maggie…I have to go back for them."

"Are you crazy?!"

"IT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" He yelled, pulling free from her grip,

"DEAN! NO!" She screamed, running after him,

"MAGGIE!..DEAN!" Sam yelled after his brother and sister, holding back Adam who was fighting against him to go after his mum. Watching helplessly as Dean scrambled around the muddy floor, Maggie pulling at his jacket trying desperately to pull him away. Out of nowhere an eerie roaring sound echoed in the air, whistling in the onlookers' ears, Suddenly in a blaze of fire, the Impala shot into the air in a deafening explosion, throwing Sam and Adam onto their backs. Duncan and Jamie shielded their faces from the intense heat, watching in horror as the frame of the Impala came crashing down to the ground. A billow of black smoke lined with a bright orange flame rose from the wreckage.

Duncan sat up with a start as the sick, terrifying realization of what had just happened set in.

"No." Jamie whispered, scrambling forward on her hands and knees, tears falling down her bloodied cheeks, "NO!" Her screamed rang out through the night air as she tried to run towards the flaming heap but was stopped by Sam who pulled her back, pulling her into his arms, her face buried in his shirt, "No." She sobbed, her uncle stroking her hair soothingly as he watched on in disbelief warm tears glistening in the light of the fierce flames. Adam stared ahead in horrified silence, his whole body becoming numb with shock. Duncan slowly rose to his feet walking towards his family who sat a few feet in front of him, "Dad." He whimpered quietly, his eyes desperately scanning the terrifying scene for any sign of his father, until finally reality hit him, falling to his knees, balling his fists as he watched the flames licking menacingly at what was left of his father's car,

"DAD!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

_After they died…I tried to blame myself, after all, it was me that stole my dad's car and drove off across the country looking for that demon. I suppose I never even considered that my father wanted to do it because he knew he'd never come back alive. I was so blind back then…blind to everything that was going on around me. I thought I was this hard-core hunter and I knew everything…but in reality, my mother had sheltered me from a lot and when it came to being out on my own, I was out of my depth. Jamie won't let me feel sorry for myself though…the demon told her that three demons stopped my dad that day to bring my mom home and two have been stopped. That leaves one remaining with a personal vendetta on my family. Uncle Sam told me the truth, about everything…and now I know that nothing that ever happened was an accident…it was almost a reverse fate…the devil's design for the people I care about, the people who actually had the power to stop them._

My aunt Maggie was buried next to my cousin Joshua up in Boston. Adam took it pretty well, considering…he still has his dad though so they've got one another. My father was cremated and as I stand here, watching the sunset behind the ocean I can't help wish that we'd all had a normal life. He once told me that a Djinn had given him the life he'd always wanted…but y'know, the grass isn't always greener on the other side. That story really made me change my whole perspective on hunting and now I know that there's at least one more son of a bitch out there that could attack my sister or my cousins or anyone else that I love, I know that I have to carry on where my dad left off. My parents house was sold last week, Jamie's moved in with Sam, I wouldn't let her drop out of school…especially as she's so desperate to just live a normal life…I can't hold her back from that. I don't want to hold her back from that. I'll keep my eye on her in my own way…but I've got to work. Adam stands behind me, further up the beach, he's waiting for me. He's waiting for me to initiate the end of this saga. With a heavy sigh I pull the lid off of my father's urn, tipping its contents into the sea. Goodbye dad. I'll avenge you, mom, and everyone else that those demons ever touched.

Duncan trudged back up the beach to where Adam was leaning against the side of the red dodge. He met his cousin's eyes with a sad but reassuring smile,

"Ready to go?" Asked the shorthaired teen. Duncan didn't answer as he moved to the trunk of the car, popping it open as his cousin followed, he slung his grandfather's journal into the trunk,

"We've got work to do." He said seriously, slamming the trunk closed.


End file.
